


Love Is Blind

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blindness, Curse Breaking, Curses, Disabled Character, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When Theo's curse causes him to be blind, Draco makes it his mission to cure him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 30
Collections: Double Double Toil and Trouble





	Love Is Blind

Draco wasn't aware of the time until a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the present. It was dark outside now which it hadn't been when he had entered the room. He let out a sigh before the knock cane again.

"Two minutes!" He called over his shoulder before he tried to finish up the potion he had been attempting to perfect for the last two months.

"Dinner's getting cold." Theo's voice managed to pass through the solid oak and the words themselves caused a knot of guilt to form in the bottom of Draco's stomach. He knew that he had a problem where he would obsess and fixate on something, but this was different to his usual hobbies. This was serious. This was something that he needed to do, or at least try to do, and it wasn't something that he was able to talk to Theo about yet.

Draco had to take a moment even after finishing the potion to take a slow breath and regroup himself as he made his way out of the study and down to the dining room where his fiancé was sat at the table.

Draco chose to sit next to him rather than opposite him. Those eyes that were once a gleaming brown were now a milky white and even though Draco wanted to be adjusting to Theo's condition, he knew that the reality was that he wasn't. He couldn't seem to make himself accept that this was the way that things were meant to be.

That was why he had started work on the occulus potion, though in its basic form the occulus potion that he had learned to brew in school didn't do anything except give Theo a headache. He'd tried to make tweaks here and there after talking with his fiancé's healers and the curse breakers, but they still didn't know what sort of curse had been inflicted upon Theo in the first place and so treatment was difficult, some might even have said impossible. Draco was refusing to let those words even be a part of his vocabulary, though at times that was easier said than done.

Draco had thrown himself into the vast world of potions after Theo had been cursed. He had never been the best at potions in school, but that was perhaps because he had never bothered to apply himself. It had never made sense to him to try too hard, especially in a subject that he was almost guaranteed to pass simply because the head of his house had been the teacher, and then when Slughorn had taken over, he'd had other things on his mind. But now, saving Theo's sight was the only thing on his mind.

Theo didn't seem to be as put out by his condition as Draco was and while Draco had been working hard at restoring his sight, Theo had been busy adjusting to his new way of life. Draco didn't know whether to be proud that Theo could now cook a meal for them with only the occasional assistance of their house elf, or hurt that he even needed to do it in the first place.

"Can you at least say something?" Theo asked after the pair of them had sat in silence for far too long.

Draco hadn't known how to break it himself and he definitely didn't know what to say now. He knew that there was a problem, that he was the cause of the problem. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he wasn't able to let it go when everyone else was able to move forward.

"I…" He began but he had no idea where he was going with that sentence. He swallowed thickly and gave himself a shake. He knew that if he didn't pull it together soon then Theo was going to end up doing exactly what Draco had begged him not to do when he had first been cursed - move back in with his father.

"Yeah." Theo muttered and Draco was sure that it was mostly to himself. "Never mind."

Draco blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight his tears back. Even though Theo couldn't see him crying, he would be able to hear him and Draco didn't think that would be helpful to either of them right now.

When Draco was sure that he would be able to hold it together, he managed to speak again, this time properly. "I know I've been awful lately and I'm sorry, I really am." He wanted to tell Theo all about the project that he had been working on, but he also knew that Theo wouldn't appreciate having his hopes dashed if Draco couldn't manage to complete it.

"I know you're sorry." Theo sighed and set his cutlery down on the table. "You're always sorry. Everyone's always sorry. And honestly, I'm sick of hearing it. I'm sick of everyone always feeling pity for me. So I'm stuck like this - big deal. It could be worse. I could be dead."

Draco let out a small, involuntary sound at that. He didn't ever want to imagine a world without Theo. It had been bad enough when Theo had first been struck and ended up living in St Mungo's for what had felt like forever (but in reality was only two months). It was the longest that Draco had ever gone without having Theo in his bed to wrap his arms around and he definitely didn't want to repeat that awful feeling of helplessness ever again.

"That's the reality of it all, Draco." Theo continued on, his voice a little taught, but Draco forced himself to listen. As painful as it was to hear, he knew that Theo needed to be heard.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Draco whispered, his voice shaking a little.

"Then please, start accepting me for who I am now, for what has happened to me." Theo sounded desperate and Draco hated that it had come to this, but he knew that he had to at least try.

"I'll try harder." He promised as he took Theo's hand into his own and gave it a small squeeze before holding it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I've been making things even harder for you."

"That's all I ask." Theo whispered as he gave Draco's hand a squeeze in return. Draco knew that this didn't mean that his recent behaviour was forgiven, and he also knew that it didn't mean that he was going to give up on the occulus potion either. He just knew that he now had to do better to divide his time.

"I love you, Theo." He said softly as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to his cheek. That part at least would never change, that he was absolutely certain of.


End file.
